Sulfide-based polymers have properties of excellent heat resistance, flame retardancy, rigidity, chemical resistance, electric insulation, low hygroscopicity and the like, and are particularly useful in electric and electronic devices, mechanical components, automotive components, and the like.
Recently, development of sulfide-based resins dissolved in organic solvents has been required to be used in transparent polymer films. General sulfide-based resins have reduced solubility due to n-n stacking between polymer chains, and although monomers that are refracted or have a large volume have been used in order to overcome this problem, this is disadvantageous in high molecular weight syntheses.
Accordingly, development of sulfide-based polymers capable of being used in transparent polymer films, having high solubility in organic solvents, and having a high molecular weight has been required.